Ice Cream
'''Ice cream '''is a frozen food typically made from dairy products and often combined with fruits or other ingredients. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered a standard food, but does not belong to any other food category. Ice cream is upgradeable to three stars and has many ingredients and recipes, therefore making it difficult to serve. It does not require any special equipment to be bought or prepared. It can be acquired for $750. Preparation Basic preparation is easy. The recipe will call for two or three scoops of ice cream, and may also ask for toppings. The problem comes when the ice cream is upgraded to three stars. There are some three-star recipes that call for "all toppings but X and X", instead of stating which toppings need to be added. This makes it very confusing and very easy to press the key for the ingredient that is written, without realizing the ingredient must not be on the order. Ice cream preparation has an unusual trick: if two scoops of ice cream are asked for and three are placed, it will count it as a perfect order as long as the extra scoop is one of the flavors on the recipe. An even more strange behavior happens when an order is placed that has two scoops and toppings. If three scoops are placed, pressing the topping key will only put said topping on two scoops, leaving one toppingless scoop. Nevertheless, the order will still count as perfect, as long as the aforementioned condition (extra scoop being one of the flavors on the recipe) is met. Recipes One star * Plain Vanilla: Three Vanilla Scoops. * Plain Chocolate: Three Chocolate Scoops. * Chocolate Sprinkles: Two Chocolate Scoops, Sprinkles. * Cherry Vanilla: Two Vanilla Scoops, Cherry. * Vanilla and Chocolate: One scoop of Vanilla, one scoop of Chocolate. * The Yin and Yang: One scoop of Vanilla, one scoop of Chocolate, Cherry, Sprinkles. Two star * Mint Cherry: Two Mint Chocolate Chip scoops, Cherry. * Minty Deluxe: Two Mint Chocolate Chip scoops, Cherry, Whip, Nuts. * Nutty Mint: Two Mint Chocolate Chip scoops, Nuts. * Nutty Vanilla:Two Vanilla Scoops, Nuts. * Nutty Chocolate: Two Chocolate Scoops, Nuts. * Trio of Delicious: One scoop of Vanilla, one scoop of Chocolate, one scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip. Three star * Buttery Nuts: Two Butter Pecan scoops, Cherry, Whip, Nuts. * Vanilla Dream: Three Vanilla Scoops, Cherry, Whip, Nuts, Chocolate Sauce, Strawberry Sauce. * Chocolate Heaven: One scoop of Chocolate, two Mint Chocolate Chip Scoops, Cherry, Whip, Nuts, Chocolate Sauce, Strawberry Sauce. * The Fiesta Bowl: One scoop of Chocolate, one scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, one scoop of Butter Pecan, Cherry, Whip, Strawberry Sauce. * Birthday Surprise!: One scoop of Vanilla, one scoop of Chocolate, one scoop of Butter Pecan, Cherry, Whip, Chocolate Sauce. * Deluxe Butter Pecan: Two Butter Pecan Scoops, Cherry, Whip, Nuts, Chocolate Sauce, Strawberry Sauce. Boosters and detractors Ice cream has more detractors than boosters. Also, none of the detractors affect buzz negatively (unless paired with other fatty foods) and none of the boosters affect buzz positively, except on a rainy day. It is therefore a menu filler. Boosters: Catering, Rainy Companion, Staple Food. Detractors: Munchies, Unappreciated, Fatty McFats, Plate Spinner. Upgrade Path Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:Uncategorized food